


A Sleepy Jedi.

by unoriginalkaylee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Cuddles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anakin calls padme moonlight, anakin is just a dumb cuddly sweetheart, anidala is a good ship, cuddly anidala, everything is okay, he snores a lot though, padme calls anakin sunshine, padme is tired and needs a hug, she wants her jedi baby to hold her, she's a senator queen who works her butt off, sleepy jedi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalkaylee/pseuds/unoriginalkaylee
Summary: Senator Padme Amidala is struggling with getting a bill passed in the Senate and missing Anakin, who has been gone for two months. She gets home after another long day of fighting with Senators to her see sleeping husband in her bed.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	A Sleepy Jedi.

Senator Padme Amidala has been having the most miserable week of her life. She’s been trying to get a bill passed but nobody will even listen to what she has to say. They’ve already made up their minds before she could even explain. She’s been fighting with the other senators all week and it’s taking a toll on her mental health. 

On top of that, it’s marking two months since Anakin left. She hates when he has to go for long periods of time because there’s almost whispers that he’s dead. She’d know if he wasn’t but it makes her want to break down everytime that she even thinks about it. Padme walls out of the senate building with pure frustration, only wanting to cry into her lover’s arms. She furiously wipes her eyes with her sleeves and heads back to her apartment. 

She was pushing her feeling down as she stomped her way up to the higher floors on the stairs of the Coruscant building. She’s angrily pulling the bobby pins out of her hair as she makes her way to her room. She unlocks the door and walks in, kicking her shoes off. She shuts the door behind her and heads to the bathroom. She puts the bobby pins next to the sink and practically rips the headpiece out of her hair. She doesn’t have the energy to put it back on her vanity. 

Padme turns on her heels and makes her way towards her room before she realizes the door is open. She was sure she closed her bedroom door behind her when she left. She brushes it off, assuming she’s just exhausted herself from all the day's stress. As she gets closer to her room, she realizes there’s a pair of boots on the floor near her vanity. Her steps slow and she pears her head into her room then her eyes rest onto her sleeping Jedi. 

Every feeling of irritation or anxiety that she had been feeling that day had all washed away when she saw her sunshine all curled up in their bed, snoring softly. His hair is a mess and his robes are scattered on the side of the bed. He’s only half under the blankets and has one leg out. The sheets, blankets, and the big comforter is all a mess but she couldn’t care less about all that right now. He’s here. He’s safe. Padme doesn’t think she’s ever changed into a nightgown faster in her life. She carefully fixes the blankets around her husband, not wanting to disturb him in his sleep. She moves in the bed next to him and makes herself comfortable under the blankets. Her eyes make their way back up to Anakin and grins. 

The sunset is making their room light up in a deep golden hue, the way the glow hits his face is the most stunning thing she’s ever seen. Even if he’s snoring louder than the busy city outside of their walls. It’s perfect. No. He’s perfect in every way. He hasn’t said hi to her, given her a kiss, or even opened his eyes yet but he still made everything melt away. This is their own little world and she could not be more at peace. His body shifts towards her and she leans into him. Her hand moves under the blankets to rest on his side and she uses her index finger to rub small circles against his hip. Her eyes are starting to fall closed as dusk starts to come in and make their room go dark.

Padme lays her head against Anakin’s chest and almost instinctively, his hand goes to hold her cheek. It startles her for a moment and she blinks a few times before tilting her head up. He still looks beyonds exhausted through the dim lights but she can make out his dumb crooked smile anywhere. “Hello, angel.” 

His voice could soothe all her sorrows. He could just talk to her and hold her face like this forever and she would be alright. “Didn’t know you’d be back so soon.” She teases. “Ah, I’m sorry. I wanted to come back and smother you but I guess you found me.” He jokes along with her, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

“I missed you.” Padme murmurs, letting her eyes fall shut as he places the kiss to her head. “I missed you too, angel. Get some rest, looks like you’ve had a long day. I’m all yours for a few more days.” “Mmm, finally.” She gives the hint of a smile and pokes his side. His laughter rings through her ears like a bell and he grabs her hand. “Hey, listen, don’t try and tickle me with your tiny hands. You know I’d be here with you forever if you’d let me.” “I know..”

“Goodnight, moonlight. I love you.”  
“I love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. It's my first fic writing in a while and I hope I gave the straights some justice because they deserve a nice cuddle time in Padme's Coruscant apartment. <3


End file.
